


Finally (time to make a move)

by never_bloom_again



Series: Deserving of Love (Hotch/Rossi) [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Gay, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Idiots in Love, Insecure Aaron Hotchner, Insecure David Rossi, Insecurity, Love Letters, M/M, Old Friends, Pre-Slash, Relationship Discussions, Requited Love, Rossi is hard to write, Slash, So is JJ, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: JJ talks some sense into Rossi.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, David Rossi & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Series: Deserving of Love (Hotch/Rossi) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723459
Kudos: 45





	Finally (time to make a move)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I apologise if the wait between updates gets a bit longer, I am trying not to go over 3 or 4 days though :)

Dave was in a way worried, but also very relieved. Spencer hadn’t come to him yet, and it had definitely been long enough for the boy to tell if Aaron had been kidnapped. But also, Spencer had just left JJ’s office. And JJ was walking to his office. That probably meant the boy knew something, but was scared of how Rossi would react. Brilliant. That instilled so much confidence in him.

The door opened, and he tried to pull a calm facade over his face. “What do you need JJ?” he asked, feigning obliviousness and a lack of care.

“Rossi. Are you really going to do this? You need to go and talk to him.” she said,exasperated despite the conversation having barely begun.

Rossi mentally damned Reid. Of course the boy had told her the whole story. At least Spencer was still slightly frightened of him, and wouldn’t actually tell him what he already knew somewhere deep in his brain - that he had to actually find Aaron, and talk to him. JJ, on the other hand, had no such qualms. She would not put up with his bullshit, something he normally appreciated, but not this time. He was - or wanted to believe that he was, anyway - happier the way things were, with the way the whole situation was.

His head hurt. He snapped back at JJ, “and why should I do that? 

She stayed calm, not giving into the temptation to yell at him, or hit him over the head until his brain actually started working. 

“Because you aren’t the only one involved here. You may be happy deluding yourself that you can’t have this, that everyone will be happier if you don’t, but Hotch isn’t. Have you read this letter?” she paused, giving it a moment to sink in. “I know that for some reason you have recently decided that you need to be more selfless, or something like that, but this is not the time. In fact, this is more selfish than going out and talking to him, because you aren’t just ruining your own chance at happiness, you are taking away Hotch’s, which is something he evidently didn’t think he would get another chance at.”

Rossi was taken aback, not quite expecting her to say that. She was right though. Of course she was. That didn’t mean he wanted to hear it, but he honestly had to. He hadn’t been faced with the opposite side of the coin. He had thought extensively about how he could ruin Aaron, how he wasn’t good enough for him, but given he had only recently realised that he wasn’t the only one with feelings, he had never really even had the chance to think about how his rejection could impact Aaron, who was still hurt after the way his last relationship had fallen apart.

“So what should I do? He clearly doesn’t want to talk to me. He ignored my phone call! And as much of an ass as I am, I’m not going to force him to talk if he doesn’t want to.”

“Rossi,” JJ sighed, “he wouldn’t have given you this unless he wanted you to know,” she said as she placed the letter onto his desk.

“You know him better than everyone else here, probably better than anyone other than maybe Haley beyond that. You know he is remarkably closed off, scared of his emotions. He shared this with you, and he is scared of how you will respond. So you need to talk to him, because he is probably freaking out even more than you are.”

“Could you be wrong for a change? You are making me feel old and useless,” he grumbled, as he began packing up his things ready to leave. As much as he didn’t particularly like taking time off of work, some things are just more valuable.

“All in a day’s work,” JJ said, looking much brighter than she had at the beginning of their discussion, “I assume I will be letting the team know you won’t be back in today?” She waited for him to nod in response before turning and walking out of the door.

David was still contemplating whether he should murder or thank Spencer for getting JJ involved. He would wait to see what the outcome of the next few hours would be, first.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :) Aaron's POV up next, and there will finally be the confrontation (or at least the start of it)


End file.
